vitarusfandomcom-20200214-history
Fovolaz
On Understanding the “Fovolaz” from the Dsievian Perspectives The word ‘Fovolaz’ has forever been a highly contentious term (or even a name) debated over the few left who care. For the Dsievi, who will be discussed in the first compartment, their creator was the very force of life itself; not as a living, tangible entity with any desires or mode of conscious thought, but rather a broad, sweeping embodiment of all that is (for lack of better words) ‘existence’, all that is ‘unity’, and perhaps all that is ‘nature’. Their word for this idea or concept was ‘Fovolaz’ (foh~voh~la~of the throat hiss). Fovolaz could be thought of as an aspect seen in all that exists, and a presence felt in the minds of all Dsievi. They believed Fovolaz could be reached through a certain transcendence, but details on what exactly that higher ‘transcendence’ was have been lost, or perhaps never did exist to begin with, so the concept is open to a large range of corruptuous interpretation. Radical scholars and ambitious shamans alike have tried various methods of reconnecting with the Fovolaz of the Dsievi but none have succeeded any further than entering the Scapes. Thus, none have been able to prove the existence or merit of Fovolaz, and as a result, it is debated whether or not such a divine entity ever did exist. But to assume that one can physically or metaphysically ‘reach or connect the Fovolaz’ is to doom one’s self to failure should one try. The small circle of us who debate the Fovolaz forge that the Dsievi saw it as primarily a sweeping embodiment of all that is existence, unity and nature. this cannot be stressed enough until scholars and dreamer-shamans burn themselves out from perpetuating their inevitable failures. Perhaps we seek out another answer to tour world, sick and afraid as we are of the reality of it. Although, there are three popular schools of thought in answer to the vacancy of the Fovolaz. One such theory is that Fovolaz remains present to us, but humanity has delved too far from the Dsievian system of ‘divine unity’ to be able to connect with said force of nature. This has been coined ‘Deviantism’. The next borrows from Deviantism in that we have deviated from a path of divine unity, but further, as a result, Fovolaz has witnessed and deserted this realm entirely, with no reason to stay. Therefore, in supposedly deserting our plane of existence entirely, Fovolaz cannot logically exist but in the form of an idea in our minds. But then we’d arguably be forcing the Fovolaz into existence through thought, contradicting the desertion theory. This convoluted theory is called ‘Abandonism’, and assumed Fovolaz had sentient thought in order to make the conscious choice to desert our existence. The last theory is that Fovolaz had never existed in the first place, and that the Dsievi were simply seeking an answer to the unanswerable in the form of a vague divine god. This has been given the name ‘Follyism’. It is by far the least popular school of thought, and those who do swear by it are often called dismissive fools, for according to Deviantists and Abandonists, there must be some explanation to the existence of the Scapes this and all that is magical, and only the Fovolaz can answer the questions that arise from the existence of the Scapes. These two schools of thought assert that, to deny a Fovolaz (an embodiment of existence of some sort), would be to deny all that is observable, all that is reality. Regrettably, but inevitably, the original idea of the Fovolaz in all its truth has been buried by the sediments of time and sand, and we are thus left with these three interpretations to work with, should we aspire to really see into the Dsievi’s past and our current situation.